


Makoto- The Serial Killer

by thekawaiibaby



Category: Free!
Genre: Crack, One Shot, Other, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekawaiibaby/pseuds/thekawaiibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yep here he is the biggest baby killer of all times! Makoto Tachibana!!!</p><p>This is super short and silly. I really like to write stuff like this. Keep up the humor and go with the flow. I wrote this without stopping. Wow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makoto- The Serial Killer

When Makoto woke up the next morning it seem like nothing changed. He went on as if Haru was still there with him. In reality Haruka died in a tragic car accident while Makoto was driving under the influence of lust. He wanted to frick HAru so bad that he was driving uncontrollably. Haru started to unbutton his own shirt and unzip Makoto’s pants when Mako-chan swerved into the wrong lane. He felt an urge he never felt before. It was a rush of adrenaline with also pure horniness. That’s when it happened. The car in the other lane was going super duper fast and a head on collision was bound to happen. Haru died bc of Makoto and he suppressed his emotions to the point to now he cannot feel anything. None of his friends could help him. Makoto even went to a therapist's but there was no use. He was done for.  
After Haru’s death Makoto decided he did not need to live. Yet he kept going for his siblings and parents. He knew they depended on him and needed him to live a happy life. He knew they all tried so hard for him but he didn't care. After a year Makoto killed Rei.   
I know what you’re thinking “wtf Makoto would never kill anyone”  
BUT HE GOT TO THE POINT. Without Haru his life was over and he could /stand/ anyone having a good life such a Rei… So therefore he killed him with poison!!!  
Makoto thought he got away with the killing since he looked up on the internet how to get rid of a body but his other friends started to become suspicious. First, Nagisa noticed his bf was nowhere to be found. They usually go to school together and it was really weird for him to just not give notice and ditch.  
Nagisa went straight to Makoto to ask questions and discuss it with him. Mako got nervous and sliced up poor lil shota Nagisa. Boom another one dead and gone.  
Soon enough all of his friends died… MAkoto was truly alone now and went to jail. He tried to commit suicide all the time at the prison but the place was too secure. HE then rotted and grew old and died from natural causes.  
In hell he saw terrible things and begged and begged to go to heaven and see his friends. God visited him and said no. Makoto was forever sad and hated himself. EVeryone pitied him.


End file.
